Dimensional Imprisonment
The power to imprison others in alternate dimensions. Sub-power of Dimensional Constructs. Also Called *Battle Field Removal *Dimensional Sealing Capabilities The user can imprison other beings in alternative dimensions. Said dimensions can either be pre-existing ones or worlds of the user's very own creation. Associations * Banishment * Binding * Dimensional Constructs * Dimensional Manipulation * Dimensional Storage * Imprison Realm Creation * Labyrinth Creation * Labyrinth Manipulation * Portal Creation * Sealing * World Ejection Limitations * Prisoners with Dimensional Slicing, Portal Creation, Dimensional Transportation can escape imprisonment. * May not affect users of Spatial-Temporal Lock. Known Users Known Dimensions Known Objects * Doom Cards (Bakugan) * Death Bombs (Bakugan) * Null Void Projector (Ben 10) * Phantom Zone Projector (DC Comics) * TARDIS (Doctor Who) * Prison Books (Myst) * Universe Core (Space Dandy); after being destroyed * Two Simultaneous Space/Ground Bridge (Transformers Prime/RID) * Yin & Yang Yo Yo (Xiaolin Showdown) * Talisman (Sonic X); only Boom ghosts Gallery Holding Dimension.jpg|Lindsey McDonald (Angel) within Wolfram & Hart's holding dimension. Null Void Projector.jpg|Max Tennyson (Ben 10) wielding a Null Void Projector. Caja_Negación.gif|Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Bleach) using Caja Negación to trap Ulquiorra Cifer in an alternate dimension, though Espada can escape given enough time. Yukio Hans Vorarlberna (Bleach) Invaders Must Die.gif|Yukio Hans Vorarlberna (Bleach) using Invaders Must Die to trap people in the pocket dimension of his handheld video game. Phantom Zone projector.jpg|Superman (DC Comics) wielding a Phantom Zone Projector. Supernova DC.jpg|Supernova's suit (DC Comics) is equipped with a built-in Phantom Zone Projector. File:Holy_Angelmon_Using_Heaven's_Gate.gif|Holy Angemon (Digimon) opening the Heaven's Gate to consign his opponents into oblivion of subspace, never to return. Dead_Zone.jpg|Garlic Jr. (Dragon Ball) opens the Dead Zone, a dimensional void of absolute darkness, which ironically he traps only his immortal self, twice. Rules of the Area.gif|Marin Hollow (Fairy Tail) who has mastered the "Laws of Space" can trap anyone who tries to use spatial magic in his "Personal Relaxation Dimension". Voldemort's_mutilated_soul.jpg|Lord Voldemort's (Harry Potter) soul trapped in limbo. Eight immortals & PanKu box (Jackie Chan Adventures).png|The Eight Immortals (Jackie Chan Adventures) banishers of the Demon Sorcerers with the only key to The Netherworld, the Pan'Ku box. Obito pocket dimension.png|Karin and Sasuke (Naruto) trapped in Obito's pocket dimension. Road traps Lavi.gif|Road Kamelot (D.Gray-man) uses her Dream powers to create a dimension to trap Lavi, this also allows her to interact in the real world freely since it's not her real body. Masked_King's_Dimension.png|Alucard (Rosario + Vampire) created a pocket dimension for Kuyō to use to entrap Tsukune and Ruby in an ever-raising inferno that only Kuyō could escape from a prepared portal. Kage_Ochi.png|Makora (Samurai Deeper Kyo) using Kage Ochi that drags the victim into the shadow dimension for eternity, with nothing but darkness until death. File:God_Chuck_Shurley_(Supernatural).jpg|When he realized that the Leviathans posed a threat to the rest of his creations, Chuck Shurley/God (Supernatural) created the dimension of Purgatory and locked them inside to isolate them Water_Dimension.jpg|Kiyoshi Mitarai (Yu Yu Hakusho) creating water golems that have a separate dimension within them, drowning those trapped inside. My Little Pony Series Star Swirl the Bearded Dimensional Magic.gif|Star Swirl the Bearded (My Little Pony series), banished three sirens from Equestria to the human world. Kintenbo defeats Crimson.PNG|After defeating Crimson, Jellybolani (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) trapped them in his casino dimension. Inuyasha Meidō Zangetsuha.gif|Inuyasha's (Inuyasha) Meido Tessaiga opens dimensional portals that imprisons enemies into the netherworld. KFP3-Po-Oogway.png|Spirit Realm (Kung Fu Panda) File:Dead_Zone.png|Dead Zone (Dragon Ball) File:Lady_of_Pain_(Planescape)_mask.jpg|Lady of Pain (Planescape) Trapper (Ulyaoth).jpg|Trappers (Eternal Darkness) are blind eldritch creatures that can teleport people who alert them to the Trapper Dimension... Trapper dimension.jpg|...a bleak alternate dimension that exists outside of time and space. File:Talisman_Sonic_X.png|Talisman (Sonic X) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Imprisonment Abilities Category:Dimensional Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries